


Busted

by alrightinbed_betterwithapen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Caught, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Road Head, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightinbed_betterwithapen/pseuds/alrightinbed_betterwithapen
Summary: Four times they almost get caught.And the fifth time? The fifth time is really their own fault.





	Busted

~~**XxxX** ~~

There are four terrifying moments in David and Natalie’s lives where they almost get caught fucking.

Well, technically there are five. During the fifth time… well, let’s just say the word almost doesn’t really apply.

~~**XxxX** ~~

The first time is mid April of last year.

David’s 420 vlog is looming and he’s so on edge without posting tri-weekly, he might burst. They all said it would be good for him, he needed a break, but Natalie knew better. David’s life was entirely encompassed by the vlogs. It made him stressed, crazy and exhausted, and he loved every moment of it.

He’s stir crazy, coming up with one idea after the other, the next one as good as the last, yet he’s pulling at his hair and bent over in frustration on the couch. Natalie can’t bear it, he’s so wound up he can’t think straight. She doesn’t like seeing him like this, so unlike himself.

That’s why she drops to her knees in front of him and stares until he mets her gaze. Her hands go to start unbuttoning his black jeans, unwavering from their intense shared look. He lifts his hips to help her push them down to his ankles. And he really can’t help grabbing her ponytail and pulling her face towards his lap. Natalie takes him fully into her mouth, sucking him to full hardness, allowing saliva to dribble out and around him.

The sticky, wet mess sounds obscene as David takes over control of the pace she had set, guiding her mouth over his dick in quick, rough strokes. She starts to gag when his cock hits the back of her throat, but that makes him speed up. He’s groaning openly into the room, fucking Natalie’s face with force behind each thrust. She’s bracing his thighs and opening her throat when David’s grip tightens in her hair and pulls her completely off.

“C’mere,” he murmurs while releasing her hair, yanking her black Clickbait shorts and underwear to the side as he maneuvers her onto his lap. Her arms wrap around his neck, hands curling to grip the hair at the base of his neck when he lines his cock up with her slit, leaking slick just from blowing him.

Their haggard groans bounce off the walls as she sinks down onto him, David’s hands biting into her hips. Fully seated, Natalie leans forward to press her lips to his, pushing her tongue in to find his. He pulls her forward sharply to bottom out, starting slow, deep thrusts that have her moaning into his mouth. She’s rocking her hips with his guidance, doing her best to not pull away from their sloppy kiss, but he’s making her whole body jerk with each rough pound into her cunt. Natalie has to break their kiss and rest her forehead on his shoulder when scoots both their bodies to the edge of the couch, hands bruising her hips, and starts fucking her properly.

That’s when they both hear the garage opening from down the hallway to their bedrooms. Natalie is stunned, still in David’s arms and eyes wide with terror. Then he’s yanking her off his dick and lap in one go, throwing her on to the couch next to him. There’s not a moment for either of them to groan from the loss before he’s standing and pulling his pants back on. Natalie just adjusts her panties and shorts while grabbing the white blanket on the back of the couch to cover her lap.

David’s running a hand through his hair, trying to calm down as the door to the garage squeaks open. He looks at the brunette for a brief moment while moving towards the kitchen, a slight grin on his lips. Natalie grabs for her phone she sat on the coffee table earlier, opening Twitter to distract herself from whoever was making their way towards them.

“Alright, what the hell are we filming today, Dave?” Jason announces as he rounds the hallway into the living space. “Hey, Nat,” he says, giving her a nod as he continues to David in the kitchen. Natalie steals a glance back once Jason had passed her, watching David take a long drag from a water bottle.

He smirks at her.

She rolls her eyes.

~~**XxxX** ~~

The second time is in June, and they’re in Chicago.

The club they’re at is packed and Ilya is getting seriously fucked up. So are all the other Vernon Hill boys, but Ilya was really making it his mission to not be able to remember this evening come tomorrow. David is pumped for the footage, but can’t stop looking over at Natalie. She’s wearing a short skirt and translucent blouse that shows off her chest beautifully.

She knows she’s distracting him, so she actively tries to make herself sparse, getting slightly drunk and meandering around the club. He’s not deterred though, moving the group wherever she goes. At least she’s a pleasant distraction for him.

David drops his camera on Dima’s lap and tells him he’ll be back when he sees Natalie skirt away and down the hall of the club towards the restrooms. Having been here before, David is aware that there are single bathrooms down this way, the kind that are perfect for pushing Natalie into and getting his hands on her as he slams and locks the door behind him.

She’s laughing and turning in his arms to fall into a kiss they’d been avoiding all night. He’s fast though, knowing what he wants when he lifts her onto the sink and pushes her skirt up.

“You’re not wearing underwear?” David groans, kissing her neck and feeling her wet folds. “ _Fuuuuck_ , you’re gonna kill me, Nat.”

“Yeah, probably, but fuck me first,” she replies, pulling at the button of his jeans and dragging down his zipper. He’s hard, he’s been hard since he saw Natalie’s outfit for the night. He’s pulling himself out of his boxer briefs as he turns her around, making her stand and face the mirror, gripping the edge of the sink.

“I want you to watch your slutty little self get fucked,” he says, hand in her hair, stare boring into her through the mirror. She nods and spreads her legs while leaning most of her weight on the sink. He rubs some of the wetness from her on his dick before spitting crudely in his palm and pumping himself. Natalie’s hips impatiently twitch back, watching him with bated breath. David’s smirk should be illegal, she thinks when he pushes all the way in with one fluid roll of his hips.

Natalie’s jaw drops in the mirror, a drunken little _uh_ coming out of her. Davids eye snap shut at that, hips stuttering out a few sharp thrusts without his permission.

“How are you so fucking tight, huh? Little whores that walk around nightclubs without panties shouldn’t be this tight,” he tells her, fucking into her roughly. She’s still staring at him, mouth open, body jerking with his brutal pace. She can’t take it anymore.

“David, fuck! Yeah, please, faster,” she begs, watching him look down to where he’s slipping in and out of her, a look of great concentration on his face.

“ _Pleeeease_ Dave, please. Fuck me, fuuuuck me,” she’s crying when he shoves in at just the right angle to hit her g-spot. His head jerks up, peering into Natalie’s desperate eyes, his lips red from biting them as he fucked her. In that moment, he could come just from how slutty and wanton she’s acting, cunt gripping around him.

The moment is interrupted though, by a loud banging on the door.

“Natalie! Are you in there?!” Dima is yelling from the other side of the door, going to wiggle the handle but finding it locked. “Hey, I saw you come this way and I don’t know if you’re in there, but if you are, you should know we’re being kicked out- hey, don’t fuckin’ touch me dude, gimme a second!” they both hear him cut himself off to yell at someone in the hallway, probably security.

“Ilya puked on a bottle girl and they want us out! You need to find David and meet us outside!” He’s hollering, voice growing quieter as he’s most likely being dragged away by the bouncers.

David’s still inside of Natalie, both of them sporting a panicked and mortified face. They just stare at each other, punch drunk with adrenaline, before separating and pulling their clothes back on. David peeks his head out the door to find the hallway empty, turning to tell Natalie to leave first and he’ll wait a couple minutes.

She blushes the whole walk outside, ass stinging from the slap David gave her as she trudged out of the dirty bathroom.

~~**XxxX** ~~

The third time is in September, when David and Alex have the brilliant idea to pop boner pills.

They’re driving home after dropping Alex off at the apartment. David’s giggly, hyped up and talking a million miles an hour, every once and while reaching down to push on his crotch, desperately trying to relieve pressure.

Natalie’s just drunk enough from her night out with friends, that she doesn’t hesitate to kneel up on the passenger seat and reach over the console to David’s lap. Her hand massages him through his jeans, looking towards him with bitten lips.

“Are you gonna help me out, baby girl,” he mewls, reaching out to turn on self driving, pushing his seat back a bit. Natalie’s nodding as she frees his cock from the confines of his dark, skinny jeans. He is hard, like, a scary shade of red and the head turning purple, _hard_. She salivates while dropping to lick at the tip, gripping the base. His hands dig into his own scalp while letting Natalie settles into a rhythm, bobbing on his cock and then pausing to lick the vein underneath.

Davids hands flail outwards, hitting his steering wheel hard a couple times when Natalie takes one of his balls into her mouth to suck on while still stroking his shaft. He’s letting out a long, desperate _Fuuuuck_ , when a voice sounds loudly around the Tesla through the speakers.

“David?” Alex’s confused voice asks through the Bluetooth call that he somehow made without realizing, “Hey, are you okay dude?”

Natalie stills, glancing up at David, her glassy, drunk eyes wide. He’s shocked as she is and tries to collect himself before sputtering, “Yeah dude, sorry. Just starting to feel really weird from those pills. I didn’t realize I called you. My bad.”

Natalie pulls away from David and back to her side of the car, wiping her mouth, giving him the most evil little smile he’s ever seen.

“Yeah, I know, me too. Just fucking put it on self drive and get the fuck home. I don’t need you killing yourself and taking Nat with you,” Alex says around a huffed out laugh, none the wiser to what had been happening in the car when he picked up the call.

“For sure, I’ll call you in the morning. Talk to ya later,” David reassures, before swiftly ending the call.

Natalie’s laugh is outrageous and she’s doubled over for a good couple minutes. David just grips his cock, throwing his head back, cursing those stupid fucking pills when Natalie says she’ll finish him off when they get home.

**~~XxxX~~ **

The fourth time is during Halloween.

Natalie is dressed up as a devil and David has to really concentrate to not focus his camera on her cleavage while vlogging. She looks so good and David just wants to leave bite marks and hickies on her chest.

She’s dancing around all night, taking advantage of her near bare body being on display. Every once in a while throwing him a flirty, sultry look, each gaze piling up until he snaps. The squad and their friends are now back at David’s house, continuing the party well into the night, when he sends her a text that simply says,

**I need you to take care of something in the garage.**

She doesn’t _run_ , she walks briskly, politely leaving a conversation with Corinna and Kristen to head out to David. When she opens the door, he’s leaning on the back end of his Tesla, the garage door open, staring out into the night. He turns to her, smiling, and jerks his head, motioning _follow me_. He’s pushing off the car, walking out of the open room and rounding the corner that leads to the five foot wide run along the side of the garage.

Natalie’s smile is bright and sober. She wanted to stay clear headed to remember how David fucks her after a whole night of teasing. There’s a tall, wide shrub that obscures the opening of the run that she has to maneuver around. David is leaning against the rough stucco of his home, palming himself.

Stepping forward, she tells him quietly, “I’m not kneeling on the ground in this to blow you. Just so you know.” He just looks her up and down, a fucking sex demon with lingerie to match.

Grabbing her hip and spinning them so he’s shoving her against the wall, he barricades her in with his right arm, the left running down her chest. He briefly tweaks a nipple through the thin lace and continues his way down to her stomach. She likes this demeanor he has on and stays still on the wall, arms hanging limp at her sides, letting him explore her body. She lets him massage her mound through the thin fabric, making her throb and start to leak through her clothing. She tilts her head when he leans into her neck, allowing him space to leave kisses.

David pulls back and presses his forehead gently to Natalie’s, a sweet moment juxtaposed by the way he slips his hands into her panties and starts collecting her slick on his first two fingers.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. The only way you could look better right now is if you were coming around my cock,” he purrs, eyes searching hers feverishly. He’s pushing into her cunt when he says, “I guess I’ll have to settle for around my fingers.”

Natalie bits her lip, bringing her hands to David’s face and pulling him into a dirty, open mouthed kiss. He’s stroking her insides in search of that one spot that makes her scream. As he finds it, loud voices come pouring out of the garage, the sound of the door opening and shutting. She bites his lip hard to stifle a moan.

Zane, Todd and Ilya are laughing about something and they can hear bottles clinking as David keeps caressing her sweet spot and sucking on her tongue. Natalie doesn’t know why she’s not stopping their kiss, but he isn’t putting an end to it either. It’s getting harder and harder to not make noises, and she has to pull away from his lips and bite his shoulder to stop the whimpers when his thumb finds her clit, still working his fingers inside her.

Footsteps grow closer and then stop at the edge of the garage where it meets the run. They pause simultaneously then, almost busted if not for the shrub. And then there’s the tell tale sounds of puking and vomit splattering on the ground. Zane and Todd whoop and try to rally Ilya as David and Natalie cringe. Then the boys are trudging back inside, Ilya yelling about another round of shots. David’s fingers are unmoving inside her when he asks, “Moment killed, huh?”

Natalie knocks her head back on the wall letting out a huge groan of frustration.

Yeah, yeah it was.

~~**XxxX** ~~

The fifth time is during Christmas.

Natalie and David never learn from their close calls. They never actually figure out what it is they’re doing. They just keep longing and looking and breaking and then fucking in the closest possible semi-private location they can find.

That bites them in the ass back home in Chicago.

There’s a party at Ilya’s and David has Natalie’s legs wrapped around his waist, perched on the edge of the desk in the office. He’s kissing her breathless and pounding into her soaked pussy, the sound of wet squelching and skin slapping fills the abandoned room. They don’t notice the door crack open or the random girl pull her phone out and start recording.

No, neither even realize what’s happened until the next morning when David’s phone starts blowing up. They watch the video in bed together, cringing the entire way through. When it ends they sit silently, assessing their situation.

“So, what do we do now?” She asks.

“I don’t know, do we do like an explanation video?”

“Saying what?” She presses, “Oh, yeah. We just fuck every once in a while, no big!”

David laughs at the thought. No, they can’t do that. He’s turning to sit towards her on the bed and sighs, “So, we stop fucking and never acknowledge it?”

“I don’t want that.”

“Yeah, me either Natalie,” he stresses, rolling his eyes, “People will be commenting about it, literally, forever if we don’t address it.”

“No, I mean I don’t want to stop… us.” Her words feel like a confession.

“Me either,” David mumbles softly, taking in her nervous form, picking at her nails and foot twitching rhythmically. Waking up with Natalie made his whole day amazing. When she kisses him, he forgets every problem in his life. He wants to make her feel good and writhe under him forever. He wants her.

“I think I might be in love with you,” he admits, the words coming out for the first time, while the feeling is a familiar ache inside him. He waits for her to speak and wants to die. She doesn’t say anything for several long moments.

“I think I might be in love with you too,” she finally confesses.

He smiles and pulls her into a kiss that leads to making out that leads to fucking in the early morning sun on his hotel bed.

When they’re showered and dressed, David pulls out his phone, Natalie firm on his lap and tells Snapchat all about his new girlfriend.

If he spends over half the story ranting about how shitty Ilya’s friends are, well, that’s his prerogative.

Natalie laughs the whole way through.

~~**XxxX** ~~


End file.
